Total Drama Torture
by Christine Queen
Summary: McLean Sea part 1
1. Meet The Contestants

Cast

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 - Team R

Madison Allers - The Shy Girl - cartoonluver329 - Team R

Ruby Normon - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 - Team R

Ted - The Mega Jerk/Jock Tigerfang98 - Team P

Barbara Mayer - The Drug User - Soul In Darkness - Team P

Victoria Sanchez - The Tough Evil Manipulator - ManipulativeAngel - Team P

Desmond Jones - The Stranger - SouLs KilleRs - Team R

Natalia Wolfe - The Manipulative Actress - Chucklez-Lives-On - Team R

Matthew Jean Growney - The Lonely Overachiever - (Matthew is the name of my step bro :D ) celg97 . ac - Team P

Adelline Bundy - Little Miss Sunshine - CommunityFan27 - Team P

Alexis Bird - The Random Girl - (Sent in the WRONG app) Guest - Team R

Drake Wilson - The Bad Skater Boy - YourExLover - Team P

* * *

Chris stepped out of his yacht. He glanced around and smiled. "Well... finally!" Chris yelled at the camera. "My own Island!" Chris said. He grabbed the camera and whirled around slowly so we could see what the new island looked like. It was like a whole island dedicated to Chris. There were statues of Chris by the 4 large cabins. There was a bigger and nicer mess hall. There was a pool, trailer, camera room, confessional, beach, etc. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chris said happily. He gave the camera back to the camera man.

**Boom!**

"Ahh!" A girl screamed. "And here is our first contestant now!" Chris announced into his mic. A girl crashed down onto the ground by Chris's feet. Chris laughed. "What was that for!" The pure white haired girl yelled.

*Confessional*

Ruby: Talk about rude. Ugh.

End Confessional

"With an interesting entrance it's Ruby!" Chris announced. Ruby got up and growled. "I don't need this. Just put me on a team." Ruby growled. Chris was handed a paper. "Ahem. You will go to team Blood Re- What kind of names are these!?" Chris shrieked. He pulled out his phone. "Uh-huh... ok... better!" Chris said and snapped his phone shut. The camera man handed a red flag to the intern. "Yo... guy... climb that flag pole and switch the flags. Ruby go to the new and improved name! Rabid Rabbits!" Chris announced. The intern frowned. "I have a name." The intern said. "Fine.. what?" Chris said bluntly. "It's Joseph." The intern said. "Whatever. Just climb the poll and switch the flags." Chris said and shooed the intern away. Ruby followed the intern to the flag and plopped down on the ground. Chris laughed.

**Crash!**

"Man not cool. Dude threw me off the boat." The next contestant said and dusted himself off. "Haha... these entrances are getting funny. Haha... #2! Corey Walker!" Chris laughed. Corey rolled his eyes. "Anywho go next to grumpy over there." Chris said smiling. Corey walked over and sat next to Ruby.

*Confessional*

Ruby: What? No Hey, Hi, Hello? Wow.

*Static*

Corey: What? She seemed mad.

End Confessionals

Everyone heard a whoosh sound. "Ah!" A girl screamed. She landed on the ground by the Purple Flag. She was tied up. "Untie me!" She barked. Joseph slid off the pole. He had just finished switching flags. Instead of a blood knife it had a crazed looking rabbit. Joseph untied the angry girl and went by Chris's side. "They tied me up!" The girl yelled. Chris laughed. "Contestant 3! Natalia!" He announced. "They tied me up and me on a catapult!" She yelled angrily. That made Chris laugh. "Rabid Rabbits." Chris said and pointed to Ruby and Corey.

*Confessional*

Natalia: Ugh. Wha- What amazing people!

End

"NO YOU CANT MAKE ME!" A girl shrieked from above. "AHH!" The girl screamed and landed with a thud by the blue flag. Her head was in the dirt. Corey and Joseph pulled her out. "I'll kill you!" The girl screamed at the sky spitting out dirt. "With the best entrance yet Victoria!" Chris said happily. "Ugh! I hate you!" Victoria snapped and dusted her shirt off. "Your the first member of Purple Nurple!" Chris announced. Victoria shot him a glare. "I'll give you a Purple Nurple!" She yelled at him. She ran at Chris. Her arms were out in front of her. Chris dropped the mic and ran screaming like a girl. Chef jumped off the helicopter and threw Joseph into it. It was pretty weird to the campers that he could do that but have you seen his muscle? "Out of the way!" Someone screamed from the sky. The guy landed on the ground. "Oof. Damn." He said and shook himself clean. "You Desmond?" Chef asked. Desmond nodded. Chef grunted "Team RR." Desmond walked over to his teammates.

Confessionals

Corey: Why are people coming from the sky?

Static

Desmond: They seem nice.

Static

Natalia: Yay!

Static

Desmond: Never mind. I heard that. I'm not an idiot. God. I know what sarcasm is.

End

"Well... that's the end of fun entrances." Chef sighed. "Why? I was enjoying their injuries." Victoria said who had popped up from behind Chef. Chef screamed and hid by a bush. Victoria laughed evilly. Everyone stared at her. They seemed pretty afraid.

A big boat pulled up and everyone on it was kicked out. Victoria grabbed the mic and the paper. "Madison, Ted, Barbara, Matthew, Adelline-" Natalia grabbed the mic and spoke up. "Adelline and Alexis!" Victoria butted her out of the way. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. Natalia rolled her eyes.

Confessional

Natalia: What is wro-

Static

Victoria: -wrong with that girl? Just messin around. God!

End

"What teams are we on?" Alexis asked. "You are on my team." Natalia said. "No one voted you as leader." Corey pointed out. "I mean our team" Natalia corrected. Corey rolled his eyes.

*Confessionals*

Natalia: Did he roll his eyes at me? He rolled his eyes at me!

End

"Just split us into groups." Drake snapped. Victoria threw the mic at Chris's head. Chris stumbled and tripped on the mic. Everyone laughed. Except for Natalia. "Oh my god!" she yelped. She ran up to Chris and helped him up. "Thank you!" He mumbled. Natalia flashed a smile. "Uh. Go to your cabins. On the side of the cabins are the names of the people in the team. Every time someone is eliminated a name will disappear. Also this time there is a chart that shows who's bunking with who." Chris announced back to his cheery self. Everyone groaned. The newly arrived contestants checked out the lists to see what team they were on.

The campers went inside their cabins and decided to get to know each other.

Rabid Rabbits Cabin

"So like it's so nice to meet you all. I feel that we can beat the other team. Though I don't know about Victoria, Drake, Ted and Barbara. They seem tough." Natalia admitted. The others nodded in agreement. "Who should be leader?" Alexis asked. "Me." Natalia and Ruby said in unison. They looked at each other. "Sweetie I can do much better than you. No offense." Natalia said.

*Confessionals*

Natalia: Excuse me? Of course I can do better.

Static

Ruby: Like I believe her. P.S Much offense.

End

"We don't need a leader." Corey said. "I...uh... hi." Madison said. "Hi. Now Madison right?" Natalia asked. Madison nodded. "Well Madison who do you think should be leader?" Natalia asked. Madison thought. "I don't know." Madison whispered. "Will you guys stop? Seriously. Were never gonna win if you guys keep bickering about bein a leader." Desmond pointed out. Natalia smile slightly and Ruby nodded. "Now were agree no leader?" Corey asked. Natalia sighed. "Whatever." She muttered.

Bunks

Natalia and Madison

Ruby and Alexis

Corey and Desmond

* * *

Team Purple Nurple

"Ok. So if you think I'm weird I'm not. So if you get in my way I will do ANYTHING to get you out of it so don't bother me." Victoria said. They looked at her and nodded. "Leader." Adelline said happily. "What? I thought you guys would vote me off first after that. I mean it seems Heather like." Victoria said looking at them. "I wanna be leader but we need to work together if any of us is gonna win. Besides... I, work alone." Drake snapped.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Whatever as long as I- I mean we win." Ted said. "I'm up for whatever." Barbara said. "Oh yeah... one of us is so gonna win." Matthew said.

* * *

Review this first chapter!


	2. Skunk Funk

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 - Team R

Madison Allers - The Shy Girl - cartoonluver329 - Team R

Ruby Normon - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 - Team R

Ted - The Mega Jerk/Jock Tigerfang98 - Team P

Barbara Mayer - The Drug User - Soul In Darkness - Team P

Victoria Sanchez - The Tough Evil Manipulator - ManipulativeAngel - Team P

Desmond Jones - The Stranger - SouLs KilleRs - Team R

Natalia Wolfe - The Manipulative Actress - Chucklez-Lives-On - Team R

Matthew Jean Growney - The Lonely Overachiever - (Matthew is the name of my step bro :D ) celg97 . ac - Team P

Adelline Bundy - Little Miss Sunshine - CommunityFan27 - Team P

Alexis Bird - The Random Girl - (Sent in the WRONG app) Guest - Team R

Drake Wilson - The Bad Skater Boy - YourExLover - Team P

* * *

The Contestants have settled down in the two cabins. Although they didn't know what the other two were for. "CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris yelled. The campers started chatting and groaning. "SKUNK Fight!" Chef yelled plainly into the mic. "Were gonna watch skunks fight?" Alexis asked. Chris laughed evilly along with Chef.

"No girly, you gonna shoot each otha whit skunks ya lil maggot." Chef laughed. Alexis scowled. "Be nice Chef!" Adelline put in. "Shut up!" Victoria and Ted said at the same time. They glared at each other. "Calm down guys. We need to win this. Not argue." Matthew growled. "Like that's ever gonna happen." Ruby muttered. "Shut up ghost." Victoria snapped. "Guys we have to stick together!" Natalia said with a smile. Desmond rolled his eyes.

Confessional: Natalia

"Ok so I need an alliance if I want to make this work... hm... who is tolerable? Preferably an idiot." Natalia said mischievously.

End

Confessional: Matthew

"These guys will win... if they agree to work together." Matthew said with a sigh.

End

Confessional: Corey

"Interesting people." Corey said.

End

Confessional: Adelline

"Oh my god oh my god! EEE! My first ever challenge! AHH!" Adelline screamed. She started to bounce up and down. "This is like so awesome!" Adelline squealed.

End

"Here!" Chris yelled. Suddenly fat big guns whizzed by everyone's heads. "Sorry." Joseph apologized. everyone scowled... except for Adelline. "Okay buddy!" She said and skipped over to the nearest gun. "What's in here?" Ruby asked. Ruby aimed it at Ted. She pulled the trigger. A skunk came flying out and sprayed Ted in the eyes. "AHH!" He screamed and jumped in the lake. "Oops." Ruby mumbled. Natalia ran to the river and helped Ted out. "Omg. Are you like... ok? I know were not on the same team b-" Natalia fainted from the scent of skunk. "Haha... hahaha... Team Rabid Rabbits 1! Purple Nurple Zilch!" Chris laughed.

"Go!" Chef yelled. Everyone ran into the forest. Victoria pulled Drake into a bush. "What?" He snarled. "Alliance until the merge." Victoria snapped. Drake rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Let's make sure you promise." Victoria said and eyed him. He crossed his arms. "Whaddaya want?" he asked. "Do something to make it official! A sacrifice!" Victoria screamed. Drake covered her mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed. Victoria pushed his hand aside and frowned. "Sacrifice." Victoria said bluntly.

* * *

Corey, Desmond, Ruby and Madison were back to back holding up their guns. "Where do you think they are?" Desmond asked looking around. "I have no idea." Ruby said. "H-hey..." Madison said and pointed to a shaking bush. Desmond smiled evilly and fired two skunks at the bush. "Ah!" The two screamed. It was Barbara and Adelline. "Aw! Oh well! Ugh! So horr-" Adelline said before she and Barbara fainted.

"Rabid Rabbits 3! Purple Nurple ZERO!" Chris yelled.

* * *

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "There... I sacrificed my pride... are you happy now?" Drake asked. "NO WAY! That was horrible! But I see you feel that it was horrible also and I have just sacrificed my dignity! So yes... that counts as a sacrifice." Victoria said disgustedly.

* * *

Alexis was wandering around when she saw a figure slip into the darkness. She carefully followed it and shot at whoever it was. "Argh!" Desmond groaned. Alexis studied the guy who was lying unconscious on the ground. Alexis shrugged and went off to find others

Confessional: Alexis

"Well... that was weird." Alexis said and scratched her head.

End

"Hahaha! Purple Nurple 1! Rabid Rabbits 3!"

* * *

Corey was walking close to the camp grounds and saw a tall girl with an athletic build crouch around by the trees. Corey took a step towards the unknown girl and put a finger on the trigger. The girls head whipped towards him and her piercing grey eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Corey gulped and pulled on the trigger. Although Victoria had pulled the trigger too. They were both knocked out.

"With the best knock out yet! Rabid Rabbits 4! Purple Nurple 2!"

* * *

Drake sneakily tiptoed to the white haired girl. He aimed at her back... and pulled the trigger.

"Purple Nurple 3! Rabid Rabbits 5!"

"Five?" Drake hissed. Drake looked down at the source of the scent he had now noticed. "Aw shit." Drake said and flicked away the skunk that was on his shirt.

* * *

Madison and Natalia were back to back. "What now?" Natalia asked. "T-t-t-t-t-t." Madison stuttered. "What!" Natalia asked. Matt shot the two from up in the tree. "Shoot! Why didn't you tell me! H-" Natalia said but fainted along with Madison.

"Purple Nurple 5! Rabid Rabbits 5!"

* * *

Alexis and Matt were now facing each other for the other to make a move. They put their fingers on the trigger and watched each others moves. Matt quickly aimed his at Alexis and pulled the trigger.

"Rabid Rabbits win!" Chris yelled into the intercom.

"WHAT!" The now awake Purple Nurples screamed.

"Replay!" Chris said and snapped his fingers. "Dude this job freaking sucks!" Joseph said and rolled the TV over. Chris rolled his eyes. "Your lucky I hired you!" Chris snapped. Joseph scowled and walked away.

Chris pressed play and it showed Alexis shoot at the tree... the skunk bounced off and tapped on Matt's shoe thus making her win. "No!" The Nurples yelled. "YES!" The Rabbits yelled and high fived one another.

"Purple Nurple! Your new team name is Purple Paranoids! Meet me at the McLean Elimination Center!" Chris said.

* * *

Voting RULES!

It cannot be my Oc votes for this person because this and this and this. It HAS TO BE

"I vote for this $%^&%^ because $%% is %^%^ and $%^^ I ust hate it that $%^%& blah blah blah." ok? Ciao and send in votes or I'll vote for you! This is due by tomorrow at 5! OC OWNERS ONLY!


	3. Skunk Funk: Elimination

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 - Team R

Madison Allers - The Shy Girl - cartoonluver329 - Team R

Ruby Normon - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 - Team R

Ted - The Mega Jerk/Jock Tigerfang98 - Team P

Barbara Mayer - The Drug User - Soul In Darkness - Team P

Victoria Sanchez - The Tough Evil Manipulator - ManipulativeAngel - Team P

Desmond Jones - The Stranger - SouLs KilleRs - Team R

Natalia Wolfe - The Manipulative Actress - Chucklez-Lives-On - Team R

Matthew Jean Growney - The Lonely Overachiever - (Matthew is the name of my step bro :D ) celg97 . ac - Team P

Adelline Bundy - Little Miss Sunshine - CommunityFan27 - Team P

Alexis Bird - The Random Girl - (Sent in the WRONG app) Guest - Team R

Drake Wilson - The Bad Skater Boy - YourExLover - Team P

* * *

McLean Elimination Center...

"Welcome to the first ever elimination ceremony!" Chris announced. The Purple Paranoids rolled their eyes. "Well then... the first person safe ever is... Adelline!" Chris announced. Adelline squealed with joy and went to grab a marshmallow. "Next up is Barbara!" Chris said. Barbara walked up and grabbed her marshmallow. "Victoria! Matthew!" Chris said and threw the marshmallows at their heads.

"The final two... Drake and Ted.. wow two villains are at the bottom two already and it's your first day." Chris laughed. "Shut up McLean." Drake snapped. "Whatever man." Chris snapped. "The lucky loser who will stay longer is... Drake. Sorry Ted." Chris apologized.

Ted scowled. "This is complete bull man. Complete bull." Ted yelled and got into Chris's face. Then he went to the contestants. "You'll see... you'll all see. I'm gonna win this season and nothing can stop me!" Ted laughed evilly. Chris clapped his hands "Oh Chef!" He called. Chef dragged Ted to the nearby fire place. "WAIT! I have to go through there!" Ted shrieked. Chef laughed evilly and tossed him into the fire where he was swallowed whole. The Purple Paranoids gasped in surprise at the sight. "Hahaha! Tune in next time to see these campers battle in the fun zone." Chris laughed evilly in front of the camera. "What's the fun zone?" Adelline asked. "Isn't it that place where all those mutant were held?" Matthew added.


	4. The Great Canoe Race

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 - Team R

Madison Allers - The Shy Girl - cartoonluver329 - Team R

Ruby Normon - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 - Team R

Ted - The Mega Jerk/Jock - Tigerfang98 - Team P !ELIMINATED!

Barbara Mayer - The Drug User - Soul In Darkness - Team P

Victoria Sanchez - The Tough Evil Manipulator - ManipulativeAngel - Team P

Desmond Jones - The Stranger - SouLs KilleRs - Team R

Natalia Wolfe - The Manipulative Actress - Chucklez-Lives-On - Team R

Matthew Jean Growney - The Lonely Overachiever - (Matthew is the name of my step bro :D ) celg97 . ac - Team P

Adelline Bundy - Little Miss Sunshine - CommunityFan27 - Team P

Alexis Bird - The Random Girl - (Sent in the WRONG app) Guest - Team R

Drake Wilson - The Bad Skater Boy - YourExLover - Team P

* * *

Mess Hall

Rabid Rabbits

"That was awesome." Natalia said to Alexis. "T- totally." Madison agreed. "Hey look." Desmond said and pointed to the wide eyed Evil Angels. "What the freak happened to them?" Ruby asked. "I have no idea. Let's go check it." Desmond suggested. They got up from their seat and crowded around the Evil Angels. They had baggy eyes and were quieter than usual. "What's up with you guys!" Alexis asked eagerly. "Fire... T-Ted... gone." Barbara stuttered. "You fired Ted and now he's gone?" Natalia asked. "Chris... f-fire... Ted.. swallowed." Adelline whispered.

"A fire SWALLOWED TED!" Madison shrieked in surprise. It was the only full sentence she didn't stutter. The Evil Angels sadly nodded.

Confessional: Victoria

"Ok so the guy wasn't bad... I have to say... good for an alliance." Victoria smirked. Then she frowned. "But he's most likely dead." She added.

Confessional: Madison

"I-I don't know... w-what they are talking a-about." Madison stuttered.

Confessional: Natalia and an interruption from Ruby.

"Ok that is jus-"

"Crazy." Ruby cut her off. "GET OUT!" Natalia snapped.

Confessional: Adelline

"AND HE WASN'T THAT BAD! I think." Adelle said.

END

* * *

"HE WAS WHAT!" Ruby and Corey shrieked. "Seriously?" Someone said from behind them. They turned around to see one of the former contestants. It was none other than our favorite goth. Gwen. "Omg! Even if your not a girly girl your still a former contestant!" Adelle squealed. She ran to hug Gwen. Even if she didn't hug back Adelle enjoyed it... while it lasted that is. Gwen pushed her slowly off. Gwen cleared her throat. "Well... I'm your guest star today and I get to host." Gwen said and smiled evilly. "Really? Or are you punking us?" Barbara asked. "As if. I've had enough of this show." Gwen snorted. Barbara nodded.

Confessional: Gwen

"Great. They get the decent island and we get that crap hole. Nice Chris real nice." Gwen snorted

Static

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Chris yelled into the cam.

Static

"Uh yes... yes it was. If you were more popular back then then we would actually would have had a nice island!" Gwen snapped.

[Here's the thing... I DO NOT! Like the Gwen they developed in World Tour and All Stars. Sure.. I love Gwuncan but GWEN IS BECOMING EMOTIONAL! She's supposed to be this tough goth who doesn't care! It makes me sick.]

* * *

"Really?" Ruby asked plainly. "No freaking duh. Plus I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't getting paid." Gwen snapped. "Maybe you should ask for the money first and then do the favor." Drake snorted. Gwen smiled and walked up to him. She was about two inches smaller than him. "Well guess what?" Gwen said. She reached into her jean pocket.

Yes... Gwen was wearing jeans and a midnight blue tank top. She pulled out a $100,000 check from the producers. Drake tried to grab it but Gwen was fast. She stuck her tongue out and put into her back pocket.

Confessional: Drake

"Damn! Stupid Hot Goth." Drake sighed.

END

The new campers were headed to the beach as they were told by Gwen, intern at her side. "So Joseph right?" Gwen asked the intern. The intern smirked and nodded. "I'll pay you $5 to kick his ass." Gwen whispered and pointed to Drake. Joseph smirked and nodded.

Confessional: Joseph

"It was $5." Joseph shrugged.

END

Drake and Victoria were walking side by side. Joseph quietly ran up to Drake from behind and gave him a kick to the ass. "Crap." Drake said and turned to see Gwen and Joseph laughing their heads off.

Confessional: Desmond

"Ok.. that was pretty funny." Desmond said then burst into laughter.

Static

*Ruby was in fits of laughter*

END

"Okay... so now... you guys are going to be... hunted..." Gwen smirked evilly. Everyone gulped. "By who?" Corey asked. Gwen winked and whistled loudly. Suddenly trees started falling down from the forest and a loud roar was heard. "Run... find the canoes... and paddle to Boney Island." Gwen laughed. The Rabid Rabbits and The Purple Paranoids ran and went to go find the canoes as fast as they can.

Confessional: Drake

"No wonder they call it Total Drama Torture... She's here." Drake snorted. Suddenly the door opened and Gwen's head popped in. "Shut it loser." Gwen snapped. "Shut it goth ball." Drake snapped. Gwen smirked evilly and closed the confessional door.

[Back At The Playa]

"Hell No!" Duncan shrieked.

[McLean Island]

Gwen started to strangle Drake. "Let... go." Drake squeaked after a while of choking. Gwen finally let go and left the confessional. "What a loser." Drake mumbled after Gwen left and he caught his breath. Gwen came back in and slapped him upside the head. "Bitch." Drake mumbled. This time Gwen jumped on his feet with her combat boots. "AHHH!" Drake screamed... girly scream.

Gwen laughed evilly and left.

END

[Playa]

"Phew." Duncan sighed.

[McLean Island]

"Where do you guys think the canoe is?" Corey asked. "I dunno. We'll just have to keep looking." Ruby answered. "H-hey." Madison said. "What?" Corey asked. Madison pointed to a purple canoe up ahead.

Confessional: Corey

"Cool. Were gonna win this!" Corey said and pumped his fist in the air.

Confessional: Ruby

"Not bad for a shy guy. Not bad at all." Ruby smiled.

END

Corey, Ruby and Madison ran to the canoe and hauled it back to the beach where they found Gwen lying on the beach... bloody. Then there was another rumble from the forest.

Confessional: Madison

"Oh my gosh!" Madison squealed.

END

"What happened?!" Corey shrieked. "I have no idea!" Ruby yelled back. Madison was just staring there in shock. "Guys! What's u-" Desmond stopped himself. "Did you kill her!" Natalia shrieked in surprise. "N-no!" Ruby stuttered. "They're telling the truth! I just know." Alexis said.

Confessional: Natalia

"I have an idea of-"

Confessional: Desmond

"Who did this to-"

Confessional: Ruby

"Gwen, it's probably-"

Confessional: Corey

"Someone who hates-"

Confessional: Alexis

"Her guts."

END

* * *

"What do we do now? I mean we looked at about half the island and multiple times we almost got smushed by that ugly... thing." Matthew breathed. "I know! We need to find that canoe pronto!" Barbara said. "We should maybe split up." Adelline suggested. Matthew and Barbara nodded in agreement. They would cover much more ground this way. Not too soon later Adelle has rounded up Matthew and Barbara. "Did you find it?" Matthew asked. "No! But Gwen's dead!" Adelle yelled. "What!" Barbara shrieked. "The Rabbits found her dead on the beach come quick!" Adelle instructed.

The 3 ran to the scene in shock. Gwen was being carried bridal style by Corey. It was her... her dead limp body. How did they know? Earlier Gwen had a tongue piercing. So did this. Her teeth were real and so was the blood. How do they know? It was the same blood type as some of the contestants. Not some cheap copy.

Victoria and Drake were walking side by side. "Where do we go now?" Victoria asked. "I dunno. But I'd be better off without you." Drake snapped. Victoria turned to face him and kneed him in the groin. "Crap. Your just like gothica." Drake huffed on the ground. Victoria scowled. "I'm nothing like that punk wannabe." Victoria hissed. Drake laughed and got up. "You!" Someone whispered from behind them. It was Madison. "What shy guy?" Drake laughed. "You murderer." Madison squeaked. "What are you talking about?" Victoria snapped. "Drake... h-he m-murdered!" Madison shook. Victoria glanced at Drake's back pocket and saw a bloody pocket knife. Victoria snatched it. "Woah there." Drake laughed. Victoria held up the bloody pocket knife, her hand shaking.

Confessional: Victoria

"Oh... my god... he murdered... who!" Victoria shrieked and then smiled. "Just kidding." She laughed evilly. "I can play with this." Victoria laughed.

END

Drake turned around and saw the pocket knife. "I didn't kill anyone." Drake said plainly. "Y-yes!" Madison said. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the beach, Victoria close behind.


	5. The Great Canoe Race 2

_Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 - Team R_

_Madison Allers - The Shy Girl - cartoonluver329 - Team R_

_Ruby Normon - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 - Team R_

_TED - REPLACED - SORRY - MIGHT RETURN: Yes  
_

_Barbara Mayer - The Drug User - Soul In Darkness - Team P_

_Victoria Sanchez - The Tough Evil Manipulator - ManipulativeAngel - Team P_

_Desmond Jones - The Stranger - SouLs KilleRs - Team R_

_Natalia Wolfe - The Manipulative Actress - Chucklez-Lives-On - Team R_

_Matthew Jean Growney - The Lonely Overachiever - (Matthew is the name of my step bro :D ) celg97 . ac - Team P_

_Adelline Bundy - Little Miss Sunshine - CommunityFan27 - Team P_

_Alexis Bird - The Random Girl - (Sent in the WRONG app) Guest - Team R_

_Drake Wilson - The Bad Skater Boy - YourExLover - Team P_

* * *

After the three reached the scene Drake was glared at for a really long time. Corey handed the body to Drake so he could examine his "work". "You seriously had to kill her!" Adelle yelled at him. "I didn't do it! I swear!" Drake yelled. "What about the pocket knife?" Desmond questioned. "I have nothing to do with that! I'm not Duncan." Drake snorted

[Playa]

Duncan snorted. "Shut it sucker. At least I'm cool." He huffed.

[Island]

"Whatever Drake. Say what you wanna. No one's gonna believe ya." Victoria evilly laughed.

Confessional: Drake

"Some alliance." He scoffed.

Confessional: Victoria

"Hahaha! He thinks I actually believe he did it! I have a great eye and I know exactly who did it." Victoria laughed. "Now... I can lead these losers like fat dogs on a leash." She smirked.

END

"Some "Friend"." Drake scoffed. "Hey! I never said we were friends. I would never be friends with you losers." Victoria snapped. "What's that?" Matthew asked and pointed to Gwen. "What's what?" Ruby asked. Matt went over to Drake and carried her. He set her on the sand and turned her over where a post it note was found on her back. It read:

_Find me if you can, you better know who I am._

"Is this a new challenge or something?" Corey asked. "Think so." Desmond answered. "So were gonna go because your our rivals." Barbara said. The Paranoids left and went to find clues.

Confessional: Barbara

"Ok so I still think it's Drake. I mean he had a bloody pocket knife!" Barbara exclaimed.

END

Rabid Rabbits

"So we need to find out who murdered Gwen?" Natalia asked. The group nodded. "Where should we look for clues?" Corey asked. "I think we s-should look cl-close to here." Madison said. The Rabbits nodded in agreement and split up.

Purple Paranoids

"Ugh this is stupid. I didn't kill her. If anything I would have knocked her out and threw her into McLean Sea." Drake muttered. "Aha! You admit you would do something to her!" Adelle exclaimed. "Seriously! Shut up! Are you trying to get me voted off?" Drake snapped.

Confessional: Adelline

"No! I'm not trying to get him off! He just seems suspicious! Trying to deny!" Adelle said.

END

"Hey I know exactly who did it. Not so secretive you know." Victoria laughed. "Why do you laugh evilly so much?" Matt asked. "That's who I am loser now shut it and follow me. I did... secret service... and I have a little experience with the FBI." Victoria explained. "Seriously?" Adelle asked. "No freaking duh." Victoria said with a roll of the eyes.

Victoria walked forward a little and stopped. She crouched down on one knee and grabbed a piece of hair of the ground. "What is with you? Are you the murderer or something?" Barbara asked. "Um no. I have the best eye sight." Victoria snapped.

Rabbits

"This is so stupid. Chris is probably just punking us." Ruby muttered. "Maybe, but you can't tell for sure." Corey pointed out.

Confessional: Natalia

"These guys are usele- great! We will win no time!" Natalia said with a big grin.

END

"Do you see them?" Desmond asked and pointed ahead to see the Paranoids running close to the camp grounds. "Let's follow them! Maybe they have a lead!" Alexis squealed. They ran after the Paranoids completely forgetting everything else.

Paranoids

"This is great! Were gonna win this time!" Adelle squealed. "Yeah whatever stupid, let's go!" Victoria snapped.

Confessional: Adelline

"Hey! She called me stupid!" Adelline pouted.

END

The Paranoids reached the cabins and Victoria eyed them. She chose one of the unknown cabins and opened the door to see the intern, Joseph polishing a knife. "You did it!" Barbara said. "Took you long enough." Gwen said from behind with the Rabbits. "We won right?" Matt asked. "No." Gwen said bluntly.

"What!" The frustrated Paranoids yelled. "That was technically part one. Now you guys have to race to Boney Island which the location will NOT be told." Gwen said

[Remember this is a new island]

The campers ground... then the Rabbits smiled. "We already have our canoe!" Natalia laughed and they ran off. Gwen ran along with them and so did the Paranoids. "Wait this was all a fake!" Barbara called after Gwen. Gwen laughed. "Hell yeah." Gwen said. When they got to the beach the Rabbits were about to push the canoe into McLean Sea until Gwen stopped them from doing so.

"You have to use your team COLOR canoe." Gwen snapped. The Rabbis gasped and groaned. They let go of the canoe and ran back into the forest. Then the forest rumbled and trees fell again. The Paranoids ran to the canoe before it could drift away and hopped in. The paddlers were Matthew and Drake. "Paddle faster dude! You paddle like a girl!" Drake laughed. Victoria sent him a glare because he referred to him paddling like a girl which Victoria was. Although she wasn't a nice one.

"Shut up. Not like your any better." Matt mumbled. Drake scowled and started to rock the canoe. "STOP!" Victoria yelled. Drake stopped and kept a straight face while looking at Victoria. Suddenly he burst into laughter. Victoria seemed to have had enough of him because she pushed him into the sea. "Nice one." Matt laughed. The others laughed too while a soaking wet Skater climbed back onto the boat.

Rabbits

"Where is it!" Natalia frustratedly screeched. "Were looking!" Corey snapped. Sure he was a nice guy but she kept babbling on how she wished she was on the other team and he has had enough. "Ugh talk about manners." Natalia huffed. "Shut it." Alexis snapped. "You guys! Were not going to win if you keep doing this!" Alexis screeched. After that everything went silent and they went to find the canoe.

A few minutes later...

"There it is!" Ruby exclaimed and pointed to the canoe that was rested on a tree nearby. "Seriously! DIDN'T WE PASS HERE 5 MINUTES AGO!" Natalia yelled. The rest of them rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly.

Confessional: Natalia

"Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Calm down. Just... like... drama class." Natalia breathed.

END

"C'mon!" Ruby said and ran to the canoe. The rest followed and helped Ruby carry the canoe to the beach. "Um... 13 minutes isn't... that bad." Gwen said trying to hide her smile. "How far are they?" Desmond asked hurriedly. "About... a quarter there." Gwen smiled. The Rabbits threw their boats into the sea.

"Paddle guys!" Desmond urged. Ruby and Corey started to paddle more.

Paranoids

"How long will this take! We don't even know where were going!" Victoria shrieked. "We don't know for sure. It might take a day or two." Adelline said. Victoria let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever Tori you just gotta wait." Matt said. Victoria made a constipated face but quickly smiled.

"Ok guys I agree with Adelle. It might take us a day or two." Barbara said.

The Paranoids turned their heads around to the sound of huffing, coughing and hacking. The Rabbits were right behind them. 20 ft away give or take a few.


	6. McLean Sea Part 1

_Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 - Team R_

_Madison Allers - The Shy Girl - cartoonluver329 - Team R_

_Ruby Normon - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 - Team R_

_TED - REPLACED - SORRY - MIGHT RETURN: Yes  
_

_Barbara Mayer - The Drug User - So__ul In Darkness - Team P_

_Victoria Sanchez - The Tough Evil Manipulator - ManipulativeAngel - Team P_

_Desmond Jones - The Stranger - SouLs KilleRs - Team R_

_Natalia Wolfe - The Manipulative Actress - Chucklez-Lives-On - Team R_

_Matthew Jean Growney - The Lonely Overachiever - (Matthew is the name of my step bro :D ) celg97 . ac - Team P_

_Adelline Bundy - Little Miss Sunshine - CommunityFan27 - Team P_

_Alexis Bird - The Random Girl - Guest - Team R_

_Drake Wilson - The Bad Skater Boy - YourExLover - Team P_

* * *

**Rabbits**

"There they are!" Natalia squealed. "We can see that." Ruby muttered. "Come on!" Corey urged and paddled faster. "This is the suckiest challenge I have ever been through." Desmond muttered. "I cant help but agree with you on that." Natalia sighed. "I th-think were gonna lo-lose." Madison said. "You can stop stuttering." Corey nicely said. "Really?" Madison whispered. Corey nodded with a smile.

"I stutter because... I'm shy." Madison admitted. "Really? And I thought you had a problem." Natalia huffed. "Not nice." Desmond shot at her. "Not like she's nice back." Natalia said. "She's the nicest person here!" Corey exclaimed with disbelief. "Yeah right! She's just plotting to throw us down!" Natalia said bluntly. They all gasped. "That's not what I meant! I was talking about... Victoria!" Natalia added.

"She's not even on our team." Madison said quietly. "I know! But don't you see! She's playing Drake!" Natalia exclaimed from her seat. "How do you know?" Corey asked. "Because... she... is evil?" Natalia said with uncertainty in her voice. "Really? Prove it. I know she's a bitch but I don't know about evil." Ruby said and looked at her nails. "Damn! I hate the confessional but yet I feel that I need to use it." Natalia muttered to herself.

_Maybe an alliance will keep me on here... _Natalia thought.

"Hey look!" Alexis screamed and pointed to the Paranoid's canoe.

**Paranoids**

"What was that?" Matt asked and turned to face the Rabbits that were getting closer. "It was just Alexis screaming something random." Victoria sighed. "This is so awesome! I get to be on Boney Island for the first time!" Adelle squealed with glee. "Aside from the squealing girl something's missing." Matt said. Victoria and Barbara looked around. "Hey! That jackass is gone." Barbara pointed out. Victoria's eyes widened and she looked around once more. "Where is he!" She hissed. "We dunno. We didn't see him go anywhere." Barbara said. "Did he ditch me?" Victoria said angrily. "Us." Matt said. "Did he!" Victoria shrieked. "We don't know!" Adelle said.

Victoria sat at the back of the canoe seething. The other three sat at the front afraid that she might maul them or throw them off the canoe and strand them.

"Why is she acting this way?" Barbara whispered. "I don't know. Maybe she likes him." Adelle whisper squealed. "That can't be it. She hates everyone." Matt pointed out. "True that." Barbara mumbled. "Maybe she thinks that if we come back without Drake we'll lose." Adelle suggested. Barbara and Matt thought it over. "Maybe." Barbara agreed.

"What are you dimwits whispering about!" Victoria demanded. "Nothing." The three replied in unison.

**Rabbits**

"Hey Madison. I'm sorry that I made it sound like I called you a traitor. Friends?" Natalia asked and held out her hand. Madison carefully eyed the hand and nervously shook it. "Great! You wanna be in an alliance?" Natalia asked. "I don't know." Madison whispered. "Don't worry darling, I don't bite." Natalia smiled. Madison smiled faintly and nodded.

_At least not yet _Natalia thought yet again.

"Where's the dude?" Ruby asked. "What dude?" Desmond questioned. "The bad dude. The ignorant one." Ruby said. "Drake?" Corey asked. "Yeah that one. He's not on the Paranoid's canoe." Ruby muttered. "Let's go faster." Corey suggested. The Rabbits paddled faster until they were 1ft away from the Paranoids canoe. Though the Paranoids didn't suspect a thing. "Why does she look so angry?" Natalia asked and pointed to Victoria. Victoria's head whipped towards them and the Rabbits literally saw a fire in her eyes. A very terrifyingly attractive fire.

The Rabbits backed away. "What!" Victoria hissed. "N-nothing!" Corey stuttered. Victoria's grey eyes turned to slits as she glared with those stormy eyes of hers. Suddenly the Rabbits weren't sure if her eyes were blazing red just seconds ago or they were grey and stormy. Either way... she looked good.

**Paranoids**

"We'll be... going." Natalia said with a nervous laugh. They went past the Paranoids and went at least 5ft away before going at a normal pace. "What are you doing?!" Victoria snapped. Matt and Barbara stopped rowing and looked at her. "What?" Barbara asked. "You guys are out of sync! No wonder we slowed down. Move over!" Victoria growled. She took over and started to paddle on her own. Matt, Barbara and Adelle looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

But what happened was they gained lots of speed. "What is up with this chick?" Matt muttered. Barbara and Adelle looked at each other and smirked. Adelle mouthed something to Barbara and she nodded in agreement. Matt cleared his throat "Hello?" he said. "Sorry Matthew. None of your biz. This is all for the girls." Barbara said with a wink. What they didn't know was that Victoria was listening to their conversation and had stopped rowing.

Victoria started to row fast which made the three almost fall off the canoe. "The fuck?" Matt said and turned to Victoria. "The fuck." Victoria said. Matt rolled his eyes and regained his posture. "Is something wrong?" Adelle asked nicely. "No nothing is wrong! Everything is just peachy!" Victoria answered in a cheery, but fake, voice. "Ok!" Adelle said back in an equally cheery voice but she just didn't want to make her anymore angry.

**Rabbits**

"Where is he?" Ruby asked. "Where's who?" Desmond asked and stopped rowing. "Corey." Madison said. "What do you mean he's right th- where'd he go! This is so terrible!" Natalia gasped. "Where do you think he went?" Ruby asked. "I have no idea." Desmond mumbled. Desmond started to row again only to realize that the Paranoids had passed them thanks to Victoria. "Crap." Desmond said and rowed.

* * *

**Where's Drake? Where's Corey? How long will it take for them to get there? What's up with Victoria? Will her alliance stay above or will it sink to the ground?**


End file.
